


Legend of Zelda Angel's requiem

by verifiaman



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, そらのおとしもの | Sora no Otoshimono | Heaven's Lost Property
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Harems, Post-Apocalypse, Robots, Selectively Mute Link, Zelda CDI adaptation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verifiaman/pseuds/verifiaman
Summary: Three angels came and blessed man with their knowledge Three angels came and blessed man with the courage to use both. And then those three angels took it all from man. Centuries later, one of these angels seeks to rectify their mistake, and fix the world she helped ruin (Also a Zelda CDI adaptation)





	Legend of Zelda Angel's requiem

 

_**Yes you read the summary right: this is a crossover between an ecchi series while also being an adaptation of the Zelda CDI games. You remember those delightfully ugly things right? Well someone needed to make something serious about them for the same reason someone tries to make a serious story about something like say...Duck Tales. Because I fucking can. This is also going to be a gory story because I like 90s anime violence, and will have slight sexual undertones given the source material of the second part of the crossover. With that said, enjoy, comment, subscribe or whatever.** _

 

The island of Gamelon was a rarely visited and rarely known part of Hyrule.

The colony was established decades ago, back during the industrial revolution. Hyrule, along two other nations colonized Gamelon and the three islands that surrounded it, Tolemac and Koridai. And while Koridai had gone through...what some would generously call hard times thanks to it's takeover by the sorceror Ganondorf, There was a stable peace within the region, one that persisted to this day. These three islands, long forgotten by the Hylian public, were home to the three kingdom's most dangerous and powerful weapons, weapons far stronger than the Master Sword, the Grim Yato, and the Falchion. Three weapons that could utterly destroy those powerful blades, three weapons that appeared in this world centuries back, their winged forms and beauty inspiring countless paintings, books, and people.

And one of these weapons was currently 'awake', tending to her sanctuary built into the rocks of Aru Ainu on the island of Gamelon. It was a homely little place, a two story structure made of stone with wooden insides, and a tunnel connecting to the ocean to bring in water. The sanctuary looked just like any other rock, so it's occupants didn't get many visitors, which was fine for the two women that lived there.

The 'weapon' looked out her window, wind blowing through her long, brittle, grey hair. Her skin was healthy and pale, despite being so old and wrinkled, not a single blemish on her flash. She wore a simple clean white robe, and she wore long white gloves and stockings, all untainted by the elements. In place of her ears were two metallic plates, longer than the ears of the Hylians and half as thick as her bony arms with a black zig-zag pattern going down the middle of them. And around her neck was a black choker, far too large for her neck and thicker than her arms, with a small chain in the middle. To the people of this island she was somewhat of a treasure, a friend that many of the few elderly remaining on Gamelon could remember fondly, often reminiscing of the days she travelled the three colonies with her green clad friend and his group of adventurers. Oh she had such fond memories of that time, even if it was spent trying to find ways to fight against her sisters, they were better days than the ones in the heavens above. And as she thought of these memories, those fond fond memories of her travels, of _him,_ a thought came to the forefront of her mind, a growing, numbing thought that permeated her very being ever since her group split up...

"I HATE BEING OLD! HATE IT HATE IT HATE IT!" A pink, goofy looking clock appeared in a puff of pink smoke, and like many times beforehand, she could just turn back the hands and restore her 'youth'."But alas, she could not; she wasn't ordered to, and it was one of the many times she cursed her master's poor understanding of his own language. "Stupid Downers and their weak little bodies!" No wonder why her former masters got rid of their mortality when they ascended to the skies! "I hate this sooo much!" Having to eat, sleep, _poop_ , and lord knows she couldn't do _that_ on her own anymore in her advanced age! But it would all be worth. Oh it would _definitely_ be worth it. But until then... "EDEN! GET IN HERE!"

Within seconds, a young girl of 12 years was next to the elderly woman. She was of the ancient Sheikah, as shown by her light caramel complexion, almond eyelids and oddly colored eyes, pink in this case. Her waist-length hair was two toned, a dusty blonde in the back and a bright pink inside. She wore a white dress, pink blouse with pink, puffy sleeves. Her skirt was long frilly, mainly white with the creases being pink, and she wore pink and white stockings that were styled like candy canes, with pink boots. In her hair was a large grey bow, ridiculous in size and shaped like the ears of a bat. This was Eden, the apprentice of the 'elderly' 'witch' Nymphadora. "Yes, my mistress?"

"We're going for a walk, grab my chair and let's go! It's time..."

"...Time for what?"

" _It,_ you idiot!" Nymphadora shouted before letting out a wheeze. "We're going to the northern coast! It's time..."

"Yes, time for what?"

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Eden never got an answer to the 'it' or 'what' her teacher was talking about, as the two were on the road in their newfangled three-wheeled 'automobile', the Benz Motorcar. It was a strange, new device introduced over 80 years ago, made of steel tubing with woodwork panels. A large 'engine' was in the back, and a large seat up front where Eden drove and Nymphadora rose shotgun. The young Sheikah drove down the dirt road, the barren grasslands of Aru Ainu passing them by as the sun shined down on the island of Gamelon. "I saw some Dodongos out on the hills below." Eden noted as they passed by a large, wooden suspension bridge over a sea of arid land. "Considering how much they love the heat, that means it's going to be a scorcher."

"Stupid lizards." Nymphadora grumbled. "Just send a Bombos spell in their mouths, gets rid of them-" She snapped her fingers, or at least tried to, multiple times. "just blow them up or something!"

Eden knew better to laugh at that, and kept quiet as the trip down the country road continued uninterrupted. After twelve minutes, she spoke up when the vehicle crossed a bridge over a dry riverbed. "So mistress, what are we doing exactly?"

"Don't ask questions, it's a surprise!"

"The last time I was 'surprised' I found out I was going to stay a washboard for the rest of my life." And that was harder on Nymphadora than on her! To this day Eden didn't know why her mistress held her and cried when that was revealed, talking about something called a 'flattie curse'. She wasn't going to be a mother or go after a romantic partner, so why would she care about breasts? Why someone as powerful and wise as Nymphadora had such complex about her breasts, Eden didn't know, but it was one of the many things she learned never to ask the woman about, like why the elderly woman told her to never go to the shipwreck on the northern coast. "It's going to be an hour before we reach the shore-" Because _someone_ wouldn't let her use Farore's Wind to get there. "-So why are we going there? And why take this thing?"

Nymphadora sighed. " My mast-husband bought me this car." She 'admitted'. "I wanted to ride it one last time; it doesn't have much life in it."

….Those were the worst lies Eden had heard from the elderly sorceress. Nymphadora made sure that this thing was _always_ in tip top shape, using those strange cards of hers. _'This thing's running over the rocks like they were brittle candy! 'Not much life left in it' my ass!'_ Getting information on her mistress's past or her body -like those weird metal things that she called her ears or why she hid the fact she was in an obvious BDSM relationship- was like answering a multiple choice question, and even though she should've learned not to try to pry answers from the elderly woman...it was _Nymphadora!_ The woman was one of the legendary Tetralogy, the world's greatest heroes! Who _wouldn't_ want to learn more about her?! _'I guess this is what this trip is for.'_ One of Nymphadora's golden rules was to never go to the northern shore, and _never_ go to the wrecked ship that was there. There wasn't anything else that could be there, all of the good coastal entertainment was at Sakado, so whatever was at the north must be something amazing!

Back when she was 'young', and he was the only friend she had, for pretty justifiable reasons given what she was. _'90 years, and I'm finally coming for you!'_ nearly a full century of waiting and it was all worth it. Her failing radar and thermal sensors could barely detect the hibernation chamber he was in begin to fail. By the end of the day it would shut down completely, and the occupant inside would awaken, fresh as a daisy, and ready to continue where he left off. _'I'm coming Link, just you wait!'_

 

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

 

 

Meanwhile, southeast of Aru Ainu near the monster infested Reesong Palace, the Fairy Pool was letting out a bright, ominous purple glow through the thick canopy of trees. The lake was frozen in time, the ice a putrid purple and the skeleton of the Great Fairy of this lake, the Great Fairy of Wisdom, was impaled through her skull on a wooden stake in the middle of the frozen, the flesh on her face being the only thing aside from her tattered, dirty clothes that could identify her. Her face was frozen in place by magic, the last expression before her death being a defiant, hate filled glare directed at her killers. The beings that responsible for this horrific act were three women, their portly bodies ravaged by time and the textbook definition of ugly old hag.But for those who practiced the dark arts, their wart-filled, jaundiced faces were and misshapen teeth was considered beautiful, if only for the fact that meant you got off easy and managed to retain plausible body proportions. The legendary Twinrova witches from centuries past were a constant reminder of what could happen to those who dove too far into the dark arts, and these three women were considered the point of no return for those who wish to retain their vanity.

"It is done my sisters!" Shouted their leader and the oldest, Esmerelda, who wore a simple green smock with a dark green apron. Her skin was in the worst condition of the three, some of the bumps on her body leaking dark black smoke. "After _centuries_ of toil and tedium we have finally frozen the Fountain of Life! Sisters, share in my glee!" She began to let out a loud, hoarse cackle until the sounds of her sisters groaning caught her attention. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"We've been standing here for over 200 years, chanting and *COUGH* *COUGH* chanting over and over!" Yelled the youngest, Griselda, balding and the only one with her hair, and the only one without an ounce of flesh or a single organ remaining on her body save for her eyes. She wore a white, hole filled gown with long grey gloves, and a white bonnet with ants crawling out of it and down her face, which were incinerated by the witch before they reached past her jaw bone. "We're tired and _hungry!_ I've had to renew the spells on my body to keep my bones from falling apart, do you _know_ how much magic I have to put out for that to happen?!"

"Just be lucky that those brats and their Angel didn't interfere with us!" Said the middle sister, Gwendella. She was dressed like a nun and had enough pride in herself to keep her clothes mostly clean, _mostly_ clean. She also had the healthiest skin, as smooth as it was when she began her foray into the dark arts; so basically it was slimy and somewhat dumpy in texture. "Between the other kingdoms waving their little toys around and those Angels, we were lucky to have gone this long uninterrupted!"

Esmerelda rolled her eyes; weaklings, the two of them. But their combined power let them finally destroy this miserable lake and that Great Fairy! Oh she remained defiant, even as they drained her children of their blood into this lake and took her precious palace for their own, but she could feel the anguish her soul was radiating, trapped in that cadaver until they set her free! "Yes, were lucky, very lucky indeed! Do you hear that, you winged freak?! You've lost!" She let out a deep booming cackle as a green portal appeared behind her, Gwendella and Griselda standing up in fear as someone very familiar to them walked out. "And with you gone, there's no one left to undo the seal! All that is good in this land shall become evil!"

"S-sis?"

"No one can stop us from our goal now sisters!" Oh if Hektan and Goronu could see her now!

"Stop gloating and look behind you, idiot!"

"Together, we shall bring the darkness down upon the world and-"

"Woooow!" Esmerelda turned around to kill the intruder who interrupted her,you guys like, did a number on this place!" only to be reduced to a gaping, stuttering mess at the young girl in front of the portal. "Took you old hags long enough!" The girl was-looked to be- 10 years old, with pointy ears and greenish-yellowish hair styled into two perfectly spherical buns at the back. Her skin was smooth and perfect with a very slight tan, her green eyes showing a look of annoyance that said ' I don't want to be here'. One would think this was one of the Elite, but her choice of clothing showed otherwise. She wore a lime green jumpsuit under a green sleeveless tunic, the skirt of which was kept up by a black belt with a green medallion acting as the buckle. Her arms were covered up to the elbows by gauntlets, large ones that would look more appropriate on a fully grown Moblin or Darknut than a little girl. They were as green as her clothing, with vine -like wires coming out of the connecting ports a the end of the gauntlets leading to the knuckles. And her shoes were large, size 14 and giving her two inches to her height. They were a shiny metallic green, the soles a bright glowing red, and on the sides of the shoes were large, wing shaped twigs, with leaves positioned in a way that they looked like feathers. "Agalia's really, _really_ shocked it took you three this long to get this over with!" She saw their sputtering, fearful faces and rolled her eyes "Don't worry, you're like, in the clear and junk! She was so happy I actualy saw her eyes!" The three witches gasped in shock. Those of Tolemac looked like Hylians, but with large, feathery wings, rounded ears and their hair covering their eyes. The fact one of them showed their true face was a sign that they were truly, truly pleased! The girl made a throwing motion in the direction of the eldest witch, the hag holding out her hand as a giant bottle appeared in her palms in a gust of wind. "There ya go!"

"What in the name of Ganon is this?!" Esmerelda looked over the warm, bubbling bottle in her hand. "We were promised far more than some flimsy bottle!"

The girl made a raspberry. "Heck if I know why they gave you that stupid thing! She just told me to give you the bottle, and that's it! Down it, drop it in the pool or whatever, I don't care!"

The three witches watched as the girl jumped back into the portal, sighing in relief when the portal disappeared in a gust of wind. "Urghhh, I hate that brat!" Gwendella groaned. It wasn't for the kid's personality; Fado of the Kokiri Corps was actually quite pleasant to be around when in a good mood, a shock given who her boss was. It was just being around one of those mutants was literally nauseating given the history her and her sisters had with the little brats, literally nauseating. Now she was regretting not replacing her innards with whatever magic her sisters were using. "So anyone know what that thing is?"

"Hold on hold on!" Esmerelda's eyes glowed a bright red as her magic worked itself over the bottle and it's contents. She checked out the materials the container was made up of, any enchantments on the glass, and the liquid inside. Her sisters stared as Esmerelda stood completely still for five full minutes before she spoke. "This stuff works on Fairies it seems..."

Griselda laughed. "What Fairies?! That corpse over there's the only Fairy on this island, and there's barely enough magic left in her body to keep the flesh on her face intact!"

"But just a bit of magic as left means she still has some fight in her. And if that's the case.." She stared at the potion and with nothing to lose, floated to the center of the lake and opened up the Great Fairy's jaw, pouring the amazingly thick, viscous liquid into her mouth. "Now let's see what happens." She instantly flew to her sisters and raised a protective barrier and maintained it. She didn't know what was going to happen, but it helped to be safe in their business, especially when something didn't blow up in your face the second you applied the effect.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"Mistress wake up, we're here."

Nymphadora's systems booted up bit by bit as she awoke. The aging weapon ignored the many errors and warnings that popped up -those things were par for the course for decades- and she opened her optics as the smell of seawater entered her nostrils, the automobile stopped just a few feet next to the beach, a very familiar wrecked ship washed up on shore. . "It's been so long." Eden helped her out of the vehicle and onto the vibrant green grass. "The air here always agreed with me more." The northern coast had little to no people or monsters. It was a peaceful little place, not too hilly with a lot of flat land and palm trees, which for the elderly woman meant that walking to their destination proved to be little trouble. There were a few wooden and brick houses far in the distance, with many of the occupants out on their three wheeled automobiles. It was the perfect place to go for retirement, far better than Aru Ainu's arid, humid climate. Then again Aru Ainu was a lot nicer back in the day, she was just too stubborn to move when it got hotter or abandon the house the two of them bought back then.. "Alright Eden, stand back." The young Sheikah nodded and jumped a considerable distance away, landing slowly as Nymphadora bought out a card. It was a strange card, completely flat and yet having what looked to be a pink, swirling vortex in it. It was a completely alien, unnatural thing, completely impossible to make unless you came from Tolemac, or you were something like Nymphadora.

"So are we going to eat or something?" Eden asked "Sure's a good day for that."

"Yes, we're going to eat for a bit." Nymphadora answered as the card disappeared in a flurry of pink light. Seconds later a picnic blanket, pink and white checkered patterened with a basket above it appeared on the grass, along with a large canteen. "Fuel up the automobile while I set up. We're going to be here for a while."

[ALERT ALERT! Class F Spawn detected 5 miles from current position!]

Nymphadora's blue eyes narrowed as the black markings on her ears glowed. _'So that still works I see.'_ She was an Electronic Warfare Type Angeloid so she supposed that made sense, but a lot of her functions were taken offline as she 'aged'...and ever since she lost her wings. "Eden?"

"I know, I know." The Sheikah muttered as she dropped the canteen. "Fine fine hold on." She jumped a good foot into the air and stood there, as if on an invisible platform. "Hmmmn...there!" She could see a cloud of dirt closing in from the distance, the cloud spitting out dirt behind it and leaving a giant trench as it went. "It's a digger, mistress! And a very fast one!"

If she was back in her younger body Nymphadora would have been able to detect that and then some, even without her wings. "Quake Spell, low level."

"Got it." Eden's eyes glowed, her red pupils disappearing under the brown white that emenated from her eyeballs as she shot a beam into the ground. Whatever was burrowing stopped in it's place, but before the dust could settle so Eden could get a look at it, a giant rock came from the cloud and broke into tiny pieces on a light blue hexagonal wall before it could make contact with Eden. "Thanks mistress!" The barrier cracked and fell to pieces second later as the creature below began to move again. "So Quake didn't work!" She turned to Nymphadora and narrowed her eyes before running down to her as if on a set of stairs. By the time she got to her mistress the creature, whatever it was, was halfway to the picnic basket. She picked up her thin, frail, heavy as a rock teacher and slung her over her shoulder before running back up into the air, again as if going up a flight of stairs. Once she reached a good 40 feet she stopped. "Ok, magic doesn't work. Can your weird radar magic find out anything else at this height."

"Turn around so I can see the thing!"Eve turned around so Nymphadora could see cloud of dust. "Alright, hold on." The black parts on her ears glowed, Her eyes turned red, and her pupils turning to numbers as her optics peered through the thick moving cloud of dirt. "Almost almost...come on you stupid CPU hurry up- it's a mole." Of course it was a mole; a _stupid looking_ light blue mole with _sunglasses_ and a twirly mustache. _'I hate this stupid world sometimes.'_ She thought. "It's a big one, almost as big as a house! I can detect..some form of protection around the thing.." Stupid aging body! "-but that's it, I can only _detect_ that there are protections! I can at least get the name of this thing!" It'd probably be something stupid, like Digdogger or Digmole or- "It's Subterror." Of course it was. Far be it from this world to have any sense of subtlety! "Don't go anywhere near that thing Eden!"

"Alright." Not like she was going to anyway after it shrugged off Quake. Low level or not, anything that could do that was bad news! "What about the people? It'll reach those houses in the next 10 minutes."

"What _about_ the Downers?" She could feel the intensity of her pupil's glare "...Fine go warn the little cretins." She let out a sigh as the ground came ever so closer. _'She's just like you, huh Link?'_ She looked down at her chain. To the average eye it looked short, but she could see it's actual length, miles upon miles of chain, leading to the forests just a few miles away. _'Just another distraction.'_ One that needed to be- "OUR AUTOMOBILE!"

"Huh?"

"GET THAT THING! I POURED 40,000 Rupees into that damn clunker and I will not have some stupid rodent mollusk whatever destroy it!"

  

 


End file.
